1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material having improved image quality and storability, and a method of dispersing the so-called "DIR hydroquinone derivatives".
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that image quality can be improved by use of a certain compound that releases a development inhibitor in an image-wise distribution. Examples of such compounds include the so-called "DIR developers" or "DIR hydroquinones" as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,379,529 and 3,620,746, which may be employed in a silver halide emulsion layer, an interlayer, a filter layer, a protective layer, etc. of a color or black-and-white photographic material. However, hydroquinone derivatives tend to be oxidized by air or the like so that a part of them may release development inhibitors into photographic layers of an unexposed light-sensitive material, or a part of them, if they are present in the material in an oxidized state, may release development inhibitors during the course of development irrespective of the amount of exposure. This results in various disadvantages such as an inhibition of the progress of development, a reduction in sensitivity, a reduction in image density, a gradation unbalance, a deterioration of the storability of the unexposed light-sensitive material, and the like.